


Misha's a Pussy

by freebirddean



Category: RPF - Fandom, SPN RPF, Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 11:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12581092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freebirddean/pseuds/freebirddean
Summary: Your best friend doesn't handle horror movies very well. But that's not the only thing that makes him a pussy.





	Misha's a Pussy

Your legs were tucked underneath you Indian style on your couch. Your eyes were bugged out and locked on the widescreen television set. The lights had been out since the beginning of the movie and you were totally immersed in the film. You were sure your body had been frozen for several minutes and because of that you hadn't breathed either. Finally catching a breath during a less intense scene of the movie, you shoveled some popcorn in your mouth before washing it down with a swig of beer. You were starting to question your decision to watch a scary movie by yourself, at night. Your tiny apartment was lonely and in the dark it was just extra terrifying. And yet you wouldn't turn off the horror flick. 

You had seen it before and yet it still scared you every time. Even though it was a bit cheesy and the acting was terrible, it was a good movie and rather enjoyable. Your hand dipped into the popcorn bowl and you looked down to see that it was empty except for a handful of unpopped kernels. You pouted slightly but had no intention of getting up to go get more. The movie was at an important twist in the plot and you couldn't miss a second of it. The popcorn could wait. Carefully, you moved forward to place the bowl on the coffee table.

Your body jolted, the bowl of kernels flying all over as you squealed. You reacted purely on instinct and your hand flew around to hit whatever it was that had laid a hand on your shoulder at the worst possible moment. You backhanded something firm and there was a loud groan and you quickly stood to your feet and spun around to your sudden attacker. “I know kung fu!” You shouted before your eyes adjusted to the figure’s doubled over features.

“You dunno kun foo.” Misha muttered holding his hand over his red face. Your features immediately fell, your hands coming to your face. You felt terrible and almost crying you hopped over the back of the couch to check on the older man. Your hands removed his from the side of his face and you grimaced at the red mark that was brightening. “You really know how to greet a friend.” He muttered with narrowed brow. He readjusted his jaw as you examined him with apologetic eyes. 

“I'm so sorry, Mish! I was watching a scary movie and..” It was then that you wrinkled your brow. Before you knew it, you slapped him on the shoulder. “You snuck in on me! it's your own fault, Krushnic!” He couldn't help but laugh and you joined in with him before his arms enveloped you in a tight hug. You snuggled against his chest taking in his warm firm embrace, taking in his familiar musk with a deep breath. 

“I wanted to surprise you.” He muttered as he placed a kiss into your hair. “Guess I succeeded.” He chuckled lightly before he pulled back, his hands moving to rest on your shoulders. His smile was breathtaking, with those pearly whites and pink gums all out on display. It made his face wrinkle and his blue eyes sparkle in the dim lighting and it always made you melt. He was beautiful, inside and out. You couldn't help but hug him again, just so overjoyed to see him. 

“I'm glad you're here, Misha. I've missed you.” Misha's schedule was always so busy. Between filming and conventions, you didn't get much time to be with your closest friend. Even though you had known him long before Supernatural, his career had managed to distance the two of you. 

Misha sighed with a warm smile wrapping his arms around you again. “I've missed you too, pigeon.” The nickname brought a soft smile to your face, remembering back to the first time you had spent any time together. 

You had your niece for the day and you were showing her around Los Angeles. You had driven her to the Hollywood sign and downtown, seen the walk of fame and even drove by some star’s houses. It was a great time between you and the twelve year old. Until on the way back to your place, the car died. Pulling off to the side of the road, you opened the hood to be met with a gust of smoke causing you to cough and smack at the unclean air. 

You knew absolutely nothing about cars and of course, neither did your niece. And it would be at least an hour before you could get a tow. So you were stuck on the side of the busy highway overlooking another busy highway. You almost wanted to cry after you had hopped up on the trunk of your car. Your niece simply decided to make the best of the situation and cranked up the music on the radio and began to rock out. You couldn't be upset then and you allowed a smile to take over your face again and started to sing with her. 

Not too long after you two started dancing along, a kind gentleman had pulled his car over to check and see if you needed any help. A handsome man with brilliant blue eyes and a large gummy smile that could like up the night sky. He offered to have a look but after pretending to know what he was doing for a few minutes, he stepped back with a huff. “I have no idea what I'm doing.” Causing all three of you to bust up laughing. 

So instead you all sat on your cars talking and laughing with the kind stranger named Misha until the tow truck showed up. You thought this would be it and Misha would get in his car and drive off. So you had every intention of saying goodbye offering a hand for him to shake. His brows wrinkled as he just stared at your hand for a moment. “You can't get rid of me that easy.” And then he smiled that dazzling grin again and you couldn't help but smile in return. 

You two had ridden in Misha's car following behind the tow truck. The radio was blasting all three of you singing along badly but having a blast. When you arrived at the mechanics, you were told it would be an overnight project at least but you couldn't even be upset because Misha had offered to take you home. So you abandoned your car at the shop and Misha drove you home which of course you invites him to at least stay for dinner to let you repay him for his kindness. He said that wasn't necessary but he would stay anyway. 

Dinner was just some frozen pizza and ice cream cones before the three of you settled onto the couch deciding to watch a movie. Of course, no one could decide on a movie. So somehow that meant you watched the Lady and The Tramp. Misha squished in the middle between the two ladies, you all had a good time just enjoying the movie and each other’s company. A big bowl of popcorn was set on Misha's lap which you all ate out of and you and he had a glass of wine. 

“You remind me of Lady, Y/N.” Misha stated out of the blue. Your head turned to look up at him with a raised brow which quickly turned into giggles. Whether it was because of the wine or the look on his face, you couldn't stop your little laughter fit. “I don't know why that's funny to you, pigeon.” He chuckled lightly flashing you a wink which caused your cheeks to flush. He had put his arm over your shoulders then. Glad that he had looked away by then, your blush only deepened as you snuggled himself against his side. 

That was nearly a decade ago. A lot has changed since then. Misha was now one of your best friends and even though you barely saw him anymore, you still talked nearly every day. Then there were the special times like this where he would be able to stop in for a visit. Your niece would be jealous when you texted her later. It was because of Misha that the two of you even started watching Supernatural and so now you were the biggest Castiel fangirls. It was always a fun story to tell, you knew Misha Collins before he was the famous Castiel. 

Now, Misha has always been a flirt, so it was always a natural thing for the two of you to be flirty and affectionate toward each other. Hand holding or his arm over your shoulders was not an odd thing to see and though most people thought you were a couple it didn't stop you two from staying in close proximity with each other. You relished these intimate moments you had with Misha and you wouldn't want to do anything to mess up the friendship you shared. If only you weren't in love with him.

You weren't sure when it had happened. Maybe it was the moment you looked into his bright blue eyes or the moment he called you pigeon. Maybe it was some random moment through the years when he would touch you or plant a kiss to your temple. Maybe it was when he stayed with you for days when your mom passed, just holding you while you sobbed, taking care of you when you didn't want to get out of bed. Whenever it was, it happened without your permission and it wouldn't go away.

Now as he stood in your living room for the first time in months, you couldn't help but stare at him with the biggest smile. It made him laugh lightly, bringing his lips to your forehead for a lingering kiss. His lips caused your eyes to flutter closed and your breath to still for a moment before he pulled away. There was silence for a moment before he dropped his hands to his side again. “So what are you watching?”

You were reminded of your movie and turned to look over your shoulder at the screen. Your mouth opened intent to answer him but a wicked grin quickly took over your lips. A devilish glint in your eyes, you slowly turned your head back to look at Misha. You tried to wash away your mischievous look with puppy dog eyes and a look of innocence as you came down into your shoulders and hands folding together in front of you.

One thing you had always teased Misha about was his hatred for anything scary. When it came to horror films and even his own show, he was scared so easily. He was always bit of a wuss and would always be the one in the fetal position or sleeping with the lights on. You'd make him watch them with you and he would either end up in your lap or crying against your thigh. It was the funniest thing you had ever seen and one of his most adorable features. 

“A scary moooovie.” Your grin was bright and you were able to retain some innocence in your tone. Misha's face immediately dropped before he looked away from the screen and turned toward the door. You laughed and grabbed him by the wrist before he could grab the door handle. Entangling your fingers with his you walked around the couch and pulled him down beside you. Picking up the remote, you started the movie over.

“You know I hate scary movies. You're gonna end up giving me an early heart attack!” the color had washed out of his face a little and you couldn't help but giggle. You tucked your legs underneath you and pushed the man back against the couch before wrapping your arm through his and laying your head on his shoulder. 

“Oh, come on. It's not that bad. You scared me worse than the movie did.” You laughed lightly, resting your chin on his shoulder so you could look up at his face. You knew he would give in, he was never able to deny you anything. So with an exasperated sigh, he relaxed against you mumbling something about how you were an awful friend. You grinned excitedly before kissing his cheek and getting comfortable again. 

He just gave you a side eye, already trying to avoid looking at the screen. Your head tilted with a deadpan expression. “It’s almost over anyway. The most you’ll have to watch is a half hour.” You slapped his arm gently resting your hands on your lap. You could feel the sigh of defeat escape through his mouth before his arm lifted to curl around your shoulders. Taking in his scent, it was hard to even focus on the movie. Your fear was long gone but you could feel Misha’s fingers tighten and tense around your arm. You tried not to giggle and remain completely still but it was already proving to be difficult. 

When a monster jumped out, Misha squealed and you were unable to hold back your howling laughter any longer. Your body shook and flailed as you laughed at the poor man’s outburst and all he could do was offer the deadliest of all glares. It only fueled your laughter more, sending you into a fit that made you fall over onto the couch. Misha’s eyes rolled but it was clear he was trying to fight back a smile. Refusing to give into your fit and start laughing himself, he shoved your shaking form from the couch onto the floor. Landing on your back on the carpet didn’t stop your giggle fest instead it only made you louder as your feet kicked. Your arms wrapped around your stomach as it began to ache with the force of your laughter. 

Just when you thought you were getting your laughter under control, you looked up at the couch to see a pouting Misha with his arms crossed tightly over his chest. Your laughter was soft and warm now as you sat up, a hand coming to rest on his knee. “I’m sorry, Mish.” He side eyed you suspiciously, clearly trying to to stifle a smile. Your lip pouted as you tried to give him your most innocent look and his eyes rolled before his arms uncrossed and shoved your hand off his knee. There was a moment where you just stared at each other with stupid grins, much longer moment than it should have been. 

Both of you looked away at the same time. Your attention turned to the movie again and just as you both looked, a monster jumped at a woman ripping her apart. And of course this made Misha jump with a squeal, landing him in the floor next to you. You fell into him with a new outburst of giggles and he tried to swat you away with the most angry of curse words he could muster. He wasn’t very convincing and finally you were able to wrap both your arms around his shoulders, resting your head against one shoulder. He sighed heavily before his hands rested against his lap and he laid his head against yours. 

The two of you sat like this for the rest of the movie, Misha jumping every now and then but your hold on him kept him mostly still. At one point, he had to hide his face in your neck and though you still tried to laugh at him, you hoped that he didn’t feel the shiver that the action sent down your spine. He didn’t give any inclination that he noticed before he pulled away. Your arms began to relax more around him and one hand slid down his chest while the other hand still rested on the opposite shoulder where your head lay. Misha smiled softly, a hand lifting to rest against yours on his chest while the other rested against your thigh. In this position, your eyes started to grow heavy. Even though the movie wasn’t quite over, you were quickly falling asleep. 

Unnoticed by you, Misha had stopped watching the movie and instead he was watching you drift off to sleep. Carefully, he reached for the remote, intent on stopping the movie and taking you up to bed. As his face turned toward the screen, a jump scare caught him off guard and he jumped with a scream more than any of the others before. It jolted you awake and left you panting in a panic at the sudden awakening. Wide eyed, your gaze finally found the source of alarm. Misha’s face was scrunched in apology and guilt and you scowled before taking the remote from his hand. Without turning to the tv, you hit the off button and slammed the plastic on the coffee table. “You’re such a pussy.” You muttered, sleep clinging to your voice making it lower than usual. 

Instead of laughing or attempting to be offended, Misha just stared at you fondly. Your brow wrinkled as you looked at him in confusion. Your mouth opened to say something but the innocent smile on his face made you pause and he spoke instead. “I don’t think I can sleep alone after that one.” He batted those beautiful lashes at you and all you could do was stare wide eyed. You didn’t know what to say. Misha had slept over plenty of times but there was something different about this time. Your head slowly nodded and he grinned wide, the wrinkles around his eyes and mouth becoming more prominent. It was as if he knew this big secret that he wasn’t about to let you in on yet. 

After a moment, you rested a hand on the couch and the other on the coffee table to lift yourself up from the floor. But once on your knees, you felt a firm hand resting on your hip. Your eyes fell to look at the strong digits before you slowly moved your attention to the deep blue eyes of your best friend. Your breath had caught in your chest when you saw the look in those cerulean pools. He moved to come up on his knees in front of you, both hands now resting against hips, now more eye level with each other. You swallowed thickly as the silence continued, the tension you could cut with a knife. If he listened close enough, he could hear the racing of your heart because you could feel it pounding in your ears. Neither of you made a move for what seemed like forever. There had been moments like this, brief and then forgotten, where you just wanted to grab the dummy’s face and kiss the fuck out of him. 

As if he could read your thoughts, his hands pulled your hips forward, pressing you tight against him as his lips crashed against yours. It was rough and sloppy but it felt amazing to finally have your lips moving against his. Your arms wrapped around his neck, bringing yourself closer to him, arms tightening around him as your lips finally melded together in perfect sync. Your fingers curled into the short hairs on the back of his head and he moaned into your mouth. After years of aching for him, yearning for him, here you were wrapped up in his arms, his tongue sliding past your lips without permission but welcomed. His arms wrapped around your middle before his hands slid to cup your ass and it was your turn to moan against his kiss. 

The kiss seemed to last forever and you were fine with that. You could remain like this for as long as he would let you. But all good things had to come to an end and he pulled away. Breathless and chapped lips plump and red, he was smiling, resting his forehead against yours in silence. You were afraid to look at him so you kept your eyes closed as you tried to catch your breath and calm your nerves. “Was that a pussy move?” Your eyes fluttered open, brows wrinkling with his question. When your eyes met, his smile beamed brightly. “I should have done that a long time ago. But I’ve been a pussy for way too long.” You couldn’t help but giggle and nod your head in agreement. “You ok with dating a pussy?” 

Your eyes sparkled as you pulled your bottom lip in between your teeth. Your cheeks pinkened and your head nodded slowly. “I think I could deal with it.” With cheeks becoming even redder, your eyes looked down as if timid to say what was on your mind. His brow wrinkled and he tucked a finger under your chin to make you look at him. You nibbled on your bottom lip again and you could see a hint of desire in sky blue hues. You grinned before pecking his lips. “As long as this pussy…” You poked a finger against his chest before you move behind your back to grab his hand and move it around. “Takes care of this pussy.” Boldly, you slid his hand over your clothed sex and you both groaned at the warmth that radiated. 

His eyes darkened more, his expression taking on a whole new desire. His breathing was shallow and there was a moment of silence as he stared into your eyes, fingers moving slightly. With a groan, he kissed you again forcefully, both arms wrapping around your middle as he quickly came to his feet. Your legs wrapped around his waist and arms around his shoulders as he cupped your ass. You both smiled as the kiss was never broken, bouncing slightly in Misha’s arms as he moved down the hall to your bedroom. You both knew that this was the beginning of a whole new level to your relationship.


End file.
